Egypt
Egypt (Arabic: مِصر ‎/ Miṣr) is the 25th character in Head Soccer. He was added with Valentine and Super Saiyan in Update 1.5. He is the second character that represents a country in the Middle East. He is a five-star opponent in Arcade.__TOC__ Playing style Egypt plays quite offensively as a CPU. Appearance Egypt wears a blue and gold striped nemes (which is a pharaoh headcloth) that features a Uraeus, the upright cobra which was a symbol of deity in ancient Egypt. He also wears a small, blue, fake beard (that was associated with the gods). He resembles a pharaoh closely. His eyes are in Egyptian style, meaning wide black pupils and black contours. He has a small nose, dark skin, and small earrings. Power Shot: Sand Shot Egypt's Power Shot is the Sand Shot. This Power Shot is a reference to the ancient Egyptian pharaoh named King Tut. At the start of Egypt's Power Shot, a giant face made of sand appears behind Egypt. Egypt roars "Tutankhamun" and the sand sculpture blows a stream of sand towards the ball, that circulates in the air in front of Egypt. The sand takes the ball with it and heads for the goal. There is a slight delay before the ball is shot, because first the sand sculpture has to appear. As soon as it has shot the ball, it collapses and disappears. If the defender hits the ball that is covered in the sand, then he will be turned into a sand sculpture which looks like a sandstone with a face. This dune can be kicked into the goal easily and cannot move on its own. While the Power Shot is quite good, if the defender is hit, it is easy to counter and deflect. But, when attempting to counter the Sand Shot, remember the ball stalls a second before it shoots out. This power lasts for 4s. Costume Egypt doesn't wear a costume in Arcade mode and Tournament. Unlock Requirements To unlock Egypt, you must reach SS Rank in Survival without using Dash or you must buy him for 2,400,000 points. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips & Tricks Like Argentina's Dragon Shot, Egypt's Sand Shot has a slight delay, so time your jump and counter the shot, or even better: block it by jumping and moving towards Egypt. With some luck, the ball bounces back into Egypt's own goal. History Trivia * Egypt is the first character added in 2013. * He is the third African character in the game along with Cameroon, Nigeria and South Africa, and the second character representing a country in the Middle East. He is also the 5th Asian character in the game because a small part of Egypt is located in Asia. * Egypt is the first of two Arab countries in Head Soccer. Saudi Arabia was added to the game later. * He is one of the characters whose hat cannot be knocked off along with Ireland, Saudi Arabia and Indonesia. * Egypt's head structure is \¯). * Egypt's effect used to be different. Earlier, instead of you turning into a sand creature, you used to get turned into a mummy! * Egypt is the only character from Update 1.5 who is not a non-country character. Category:Characters Category:African Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.5 Category:Characters With Earrings Category:Black Characters Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters Wearing a Headcloth Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume Category:Asian Characters Category:Bearded Characters Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Middle Eastern Characters